Primal Lust
by Poke'boy24
Summary: 2 months after Pein attack the village, Naruto began going through a transformation that'll change his life forever. Summary inside, Naruto x harem. (Retired, Rewrite is up.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, Poke'boy24 with sad news. My Grandpa passed away from his illness. I hope that writing this story will help cheer me up a bit. If you lost someone that was close to you, remember all the good times and memories you made together.**

 **This story is called Primal Lust. Inspired by nightmarerei 'Rise of the Fox Clan' and HazardGallantmon 'Naruto Shippuden: Harem God'. Check them out because they're pretty good reads.**

 **Hope you all enjoy.**

 **I don't own Naruto in any form**

 **/ / / / /**  
 **Chapter 1: Rise of the Alpha**

Naruto woke up feeling strange as he held his head in pain. It has been two months since Pein attacked Konoha and the village is slowly recovering.

"Ow, my head." Naruto groan as he rub his temple as his body started to warm up "Maybe a walk can help with this stupid headache." Naruto said as he got out of bed to get dress for the day, not knowing that the seal on his stomach glowing **_"Soon, I'll be free"_** a voice whispered as Naruto began taking a shower

Naruto is jumping from rooftop to rooftop as he look at the citizens from Nami helping with rebuilding the destroyed buildings. _'I can't believe how must destruction the village took.'_ Naruto thought as he began running towards the Forest of Death, feeling like he needs to go there, never even noticing a Blue hair woman his age stalking behind him.

 _'Naruto-kun, just where are you going?'_ Hinata thought as she continue to follow her long time crush towards the forest

 **/ / / / /**

Naruto was now in the center of the forest miles away from the village as he groan and got on his hands and knees. "What's going on?" Naruto panted, sweating bullet as his seal started glowing nova hot.

Not far away was Hinata using her clan's bloodline, the Byakugan, to find Naruto to ask him why he would come to the Forest of Death. "Why would Naruto-kun come into this forest?" she asked herself till she spotted a blight flash of Red Chakra in the forbidden part of the forest.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted as she ran towards the source of the chakra to find Naruto on the ground, howling in pain as the Red chakra surrounded his entire body.

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong?!" Hinata said as she ran towards Naruto's side. She then placed her hands on his shoulders and soon began howling as the red chakra enveloped her entire body as well.

 **"AAAAAHHHHHH!"** Naruto and Hinata both roared as their bodies began growing in mass, ripping their outfits. Naruto's canines grew into fangs as his whisker birthmarks and hair became more feral looking. His height grew to 7ft4inches as his muscles bulked up so his body looks like it was chiseled out of marble **(like Goku's from Dragon Ball z Kai)** as a feral Sun kissed Blonde fox tail sprouted from his tailbone.

Hinata height grew to 6ft8inches, her canines grew into fangs as she gain whisker marks the same as Naruto's as the marks and her hair become feral looking. Her breasts and hips swell ripping her clothes to shreds as her waist slimed to give her an hourglass figure. Her muscles, like Naruto, also bulked up to give her the body mass of an Amazon warrior **( like Amazoness Swordswoman from Yugioh)** as a Dark Blue foxtail sprouted from her tailbone over her new heart shape ass.

"Grrrrwww" Naruto growled as he open his Ocean Blue eyes that now have slit pupils "Did does trees get shorter?" Naruto ask himself as he stood back up on his feet and look down to see the shredded remains of his clothes and his member standing at full attention _'Great, now I'm naked and my dick's hard.'_ he thought when a soft moan caught his attention and look at a change and equally naked Hinata.

Hinata groan as she open her Pale Lavender Eyes that now have slit pupils. Hinata than yawn as she stretched her arms over head, arcing her back and pushing her large breasts up as they bounced a bit.

 _'Wow, I didn't know how beautiful and sexy Hinata look.'_ Naruto thought, feeling turned on _'And her breasts are much bigger than Baa-chan's.'_ he also noted that Hinata's breasts are now J-cups while the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade Senju, were G-cups.

Feeling something in the back his head screaming at him to claim the Hyuga woman as his mate, Naruto started moving closer to Hinata.

 _'Yawn, why does my chest feel heavier?'_ Hinata thought as she look down and began blushing bright red _'Oh Kami! My breasts are huge. They're even larger than Lady Hokage!'_ she internally exclaimed as she brought her hands to her large blossoms and began fondling them. _'They feel soft and firm'_ Hinata thought, moaning from the feel and gasp as she felt a pair of hands grabbed her side.

"You look really sexy Hinata-chan" Naruto said huskily in her ear as Hinata body began feeling hot, releasing pheromones that reached her crush's nose making him growl, as he brought his hands to her breasts and fondle them.

 **/Lemon Alert, skip if you don't want to read/**

 _'Ooh... ooh... Naru-kun'_ Hinata thought moaning as she felt Naruto pinch her nipples. Smelling her arousal, Naruto began nibbling on her neck making her moans louder "Na... Naruto-kun, ple... please stooop teasing... me" Hinata said, her pussy getting wet and leaking her juices.

"Then how about you use that cute mouth of yours and 'help' me with my 'little' problem." Naruto said as he turn the Hyuga heiress around so she can face him. Hinata felt herself get even hotter seeing Naruto muscular godlike boby. She then look down to see his hard 11inch member throbbing. _'Naru-kun is so huge! I need that long, thick dick pounding my womb!'_ Hinata exclaimed mentally, her mind clouded by lust as she imagine Naruto taking her doggy style.

Hinata bend down and began sucking Naruto's member, her tail wagging in excitement. "Dam... Hinata- chan. Your re... really go... good at s... sucking." Naruto groan as he place his hands on the back of Hinata head as the Hyuga continue bobbing her head on his member. Neither of them noticing the red chakra from earlier surround them again, their ear becoming fox ears and their nails turning into claws.

"Hi... Hinata-chan I... I'm go... going toooo cum!" Naruto grunted as his balls tighten. Hinata began bobbing her head faster and sucking harder _'Yes Naru-kun! Cum in my mouth and let me taste your seed!'_ she exclaim loudly in her head as Naruto loudly groan as he release his load into her mouth as she swallow the Blonde's seed _'Mmm, Naru-kun taste so amazing'_ she thought as her moan vibrated around Naruto's member as he finish releasing his seed down Hinata's throat.

After swallowing what was left in her mouth, Hinata release Naruto's crotch with a sticky 'pop' sound. "Wow Hinata, where did you learn to suck like that?" Naruto asked while Hinata blushed "I practice a lot by sucking on a cucumber." she said as she turn around and present herself with her tail wagging above her ass before giving Naruto a seductive look "Now mate with Naru-kun. Make me yours forever." she purred as Naruto got hard again

Naruto got behind Hinata grabbed her by the hips and line his hard dick with her wet pussy and pushed the tip inside. Hinata moan as she felt her crush's member slide into her till she felt it hit her hymen. "Ready Hina-hime" Naruto said huskily as Hinata nod "Yes Naru-kun. I dreamed about you taking me. Now please make my dream a reality." she purred with lust in her eyes.

With that said, Naruto slowly pulled back a bit and thrust his member back inside and tearing her hymen "AAAHHHH!" Hinata screamed as her barrier was torn while Naruto grunted feeling his mate walls squeezing around his dick as red chakra envelop their bodies as the mating couple began growing again

"Hinata, you... fe... eel so ti... tight." Naruto grunted as his body grew in height and mass while his member is becoming longer and thicker inside Hinata as Sun Blonde fur start growing around his body as his legs turn canine like and his feet into paws

"Naru... ruto I... I can f... feel you be... becoming bigger i... insi... ide me." Hinata growled in pleasure while digging her claws into the ground. _'Ooh, my body's growing again'_ she moan in her head lustfully as her body also grew in mass with her breasts becoming bigger and her hips wider. Dark Blue fur began growing around her body as her legs turn canine like

Naruto brought one of his claw hands from her hips to her breast and gave the gigantic mound a squeeze "Oooohhh" Hinata moan as Naruto thrusts become faster and harder with the tip entering the transforming vixen's womb. "Yes Naru-kun! Pound my womb! Impregnate me with your kits!" she howl in pleasure as her face pushed outward into a muzzle as her teeth became fangs.

Naruto began thrusting faster and harder as he lean his head towards Hinata's head as his face also morph into a muzzle and started nibbling the Blue fur vixen's neck around her shoulder "I think you mean OUR kits Hina-hime." Naruto grunted as he felt his mate's walls squeeze hard around his member as the two were nearing release.

"NARU-KUN!"

"HINA-HIME!"

The two humanoid foxes shouted each other names as their orgasms hit them hard. Hinata's pussy clamping hard around her mate's dick as her juices squirted out while milking Naruto's dick. Naruto loudly groan as he released a large torrent of seed into Hinata's womb, filling in to the brim as some leaked out of her cunt.

 _'Naru-kun is filling me with his seed! I'm going to become a mother! My dream is finally coming true, I'm carrying our kits in my womb!'_ Hinata thought, howling in pleasure as she felt Naruto bite down on her shoulder, marking her as his, as her pussy squeeze her mate's member for the rest of his seed.

 **/Lemon Over/**

After Naruto finish emptying in balls of his seed, he slowly pull his member out of a panting Hinata as their mixed fluids leak out of the Dark Blue Vixen as Naruto laid her on her back and lay down next to her on the forest floor as he took in his mate's form.

Hinata now look like a anthropomorphic fox with Dark Blue fur. Her height increased from 6ft8inches to 8ft6inches with her mate mark around the left side of her neck, the mark look like a red spiral with a fox's head in the center. Her body now look like a Amazon Goddess with her J-cups now being large N-cups, with a tuff of fur between her gigantic cleavege, bouncing a bit with every breath she take, her waist being tone and slim with 6pack abs and her hips being wide to complete her hourglass figure.

"You filled me up so much Naru-sama." Hinata panted as she look at her mate/alpha with a satisfied look on her foxy face as she tenderly rub her stomach with her hand while taking a look at the transform Naruto.

Like Hinata, Naruto is also a anthropomorphic fox with Sun kissed Blonde fur. His height increased from 7ft4inches to a solid 9ft. His body is now that of a god with a large tuff of fur above his chest and a 8pack of washboard abs. His member grew from 11inches to an unnatural 18inch and moaned as his pink pole sunk back into a protected sheath with a patch of fur covering it.

"So it's 'Naru-sama' now Hina-hime?" Naruto asked with his traditional fox like grin as he look at his mate/beta while bringing her into his muscular arms. Hinata giggled as she gave him a kiss, her gigantic breasts squishing against his chiseled pecs. Separating from the kiss Hinata nuzzled against the Blonde fox's face "Well you're not just my mate, you're also my Alpha." she said as she wrap her arms around Naruto shoulders and brought him into a deep kiss while Naruto gave her ass a squeeze, causing the vixen to moan into the kiss as they separate "And you're not just my mate, you're also the Beta of my pack." he said as the two Werefoxes got up off the ground.

"Now come on Hina-hime. We need to find a den for our future pack members and children." Naruto said as Hinata nodded "Yes Naru-sama. For I will not let my children be branded with the Caged Bird Seal." she said while placing her claw hands on her stomach. _'And I can't wait to gather my future pack sisters.'_ she thought to herself with a pervert giggle as the two began looking for a den.

As the two continue to move through the forest, neither of them notice the seal on Naruto's stomach glowing a little **_"Phase one complete. Soon Naru-chan, we'll be reunited"_** the same voice from this morning whispered as the seal stopped glowing.

 **/ / / / /**

 **Okay that's the first chapter and I have mixed feelings.**

 **First I'm glad to post a new story for the new year. But I'm also sad my Grandpa passed last night from his illness.**

 **See you all when I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, This story only been up for a few days and already got so many Favs and Follows. Anyway here is the second chapter of 'Primal Lust' and I have something at the end of this chapter for all of you.**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Now on with the story!**

 **/ / / / /**  
 **Chapter 2: Finding a Den and start of Pack Forming**

 **/Deep within the Forest of Death/**

The transformed Naruto and Hinata were moving on all fours as they continue to look for a den

"We're getting close to our new den Hina-hime. I can feel it." Naruto said as he feels their new home getting closer "Yes Naru-sama, I can feel it too." Hinata replied to her Alpha/Mate as the two fox hybrids heard the sound of rushing water thanks to their sense of hearing being increased by their transformation.

The two of them soon came up to a river with a rushing waterfall close by. "Come on Hina-hime, our new home is near." Naruto said as he and his busty vixen walk towards and behind the waterfall to see a hidden tunnel behind the falling water

"This tunnel will lead us to the den." Naruto said as the two Werefoxes walked through the tunnel as the entrance closed behind them _'Didn't know that would happen.'_ the two of them thought together and continue down the dark tunnel. _'Good thing foxes have night vision. Otherwise we would be bumping into rocks.'_ Hinata thought as she continue to follow her Alpha.

After a while walking in the dark tunnel, the two finally saw a light at the end of the tunnel. "Naru-sama, I see a light up ahead." Hinata said as Naruto nod "Yes Hina-hime, our new den awaits." with that said, the two ran towards the light at the end of the tunnel and were amazed at what they saw.

The entire den was a large forest with a spring, some deer and some other cave entrances on and around the sides of the mountain walls. The water in the spring was glistening from the sunlight that came from the holes around the ceiling.

"Wow Naruto-kun, our den is so beautiful." Hinata said in awe while Naruto did a familiar hand sign as 12 shadow clones came into existents "Okay, all of you go explore the other caves while I take my mate to our den." Naruto ordered as all the clones left to do as they were told while the real Naruto look at his Beta with his signature foxlike grin and lead the Blue fur vixen up a trail to THEIR den.

Walking up the trail Naruto and Hinata walked passed some of the dens that are on the trail until they reach the top that show the top of the forest in the cave as the two looked in awe

"Wow, Naru-kun the view is amazing" Hinata said as Naruto turned her around to look at the den behind them. The den behind them was bigger than the ones they saw on the way up the trail and had a large bed of leaves. Naruto than lean close to Hinata ear and whispered huskily "Now Hina-hime, this is OUR den. The master den." Hinata was now feeling wet between her legs as she rub her thighs together.

Naruto then lift Hinata up bridal style causing the vixen to 'EEP!' and move towards the 'bed' and began kissing her lustfully "Now let enjoy our 'Honeymoon' Hina-hime." he growled as he started fondling her large N-cups as the two began making 'hot love' as their howls of pleasure echoed around the cave.

 **/3 Hours later/**

In the master den we find a sweaty and panting Naruto and Hinata cuddling each other. Naruto's shadow clones disbursed during his last orgasm that filled Hinata with so much semen, that her waist expanded so it looked like she was 8 months pregnant with triplets. "I can't believe you filled me with so much cum Naru-sama." Hinata panted and then moan as she felt her waist shrunk back down as her body absorb the semen in her womb.

"Sorry Hina-hime. But my clones disbursed after they finish exploring the place." Naruto said as he got up and stretched "And what did they find?" Hinata asked as she also got up to stretch as Naruto explained "Well, they found a tunnel that leads to some private hot springs, training grounds, a weapon forge and multiple dens for our future pack members." Hinata was amazed of how big this place is

"Now" Naruto began as he look at his mate "I think it time we start gathering our pack Hina-hime." he said with his fox like grin with Hinata having the same grin _'Yes it is Naru-sama. And I know the perfect 'sluts' for you.'_ Hinata thought as she know who'll be joining her Alpha's pack

 **/Forest near Konoha training ground, with Naruto/**

Naruto was moving through the forest to a nearby training ground. He and Hinata decided to look for pack members. While Naruto didn't have a potential target, Hinata did and said that it's a surprise.

 _'I wonder who Hinata has in mind for our pack?'_ Naruto thought to himself as he remain hidden in the underbrush of the forest as a familiar scent hit his nose _'This scent smells very familiar.'_ Naruto then moved closer to the training ground _'Wait, isn't the Bushy Brow's teammate?'_ he thought as he saw Tenten practicing her Shuriken throwing as a plan formed in his head

 **/Training Ground (any number?), with Tenten/**

Tenten looked at the target dummies she was using for Shuriken throwing. Since her team have the week off from missions, she decided practice Shuriken throwing so she'll have excellent marksmanship incase her team gets ambush by bandits or missing Nins on their next mission.

Taking 3 more Shurikens out of her storage scroll, she prepared to launch them at the target "Hey Ten-chan!" till a loud voice caused her to mess up her throw. 2 of her Shurikens impaling into the ground a foot away from the target and the third one imbedded in a nearby tree.

Tenten balled her hand into a tight fist, ready to punch the idiot who disturbed her training. "Okay buddy! Just what's the big... Oh, hey Naruto." she started with an annoyed tone in her voice but soon changed as she saw that it was just Naruto looking his same 'old self' before his transformation.

Naruto smirked internally that the **Henge** he made to look like when he was human is working like a charm. Looking at the training dummies imbedded with Shurikens, Naruto look at Tenten "I see that you're practicing your throwing skills with Shurikens. Got to say, you have really great aim." he said as the Bun hair girl blushed a little from the commitment.

"Thank you Naruto. But great isn't enough." Tenten said as Naruto created a **Shadow Clone** to collect all of Tenten's Shurikens as the original look at the young weapon mistress and suggested an idea "Well, you may have great aim on immobile targets. But let see how your aim is on a moving target." Naruto said with his foxlike grin as the clone handed Tenten her Shurikens and puffed into smoke

Having fire in her eyes, Tenten exclaimed "You're on Blondie!" seeing the fire in the Bun hair Kunoichi eyes, Naruto's grin widened a bit as he moved to the side of the training ground that was close to the forest "Try and hit me if you can!" he exclaimed as he ducked under a few Shurikens and ran into the forest "You'll not getting away that easily!" Tenten yelled as she chased after the whiskered face Blonde into the forest, not knowing what's about to happen to her.

 **/An hour later, Isolated area in the Forest/**

After an hour of running and shuriken dodging, Naruto made it to a clearing in the forest and away from the village so no one can disturb them. _'This should be far enough from the village.'_ Naruto thought as he skid to a stop and waited a few minutes for a winded Tenten to appear.

"Okay... 'pant'... Blondie, you... 'pant'... you may... have 'pant'... dodge all my... 'pant' shurikens." Tenten said panting as she regain her breath and took out her Bo Staff from her storage scroll "But let see if you can avoid a Bo Staff!" she exclaim as she ran towards Naruto, who had a toothy grin. When she was a few feet away, Tenten jumped into the air spinning her staff above her head.

 **SMACK**

Naruto quickly manage to avoid the staff as it came down and only hit the forest ground. _'NOW!'_ Naruto shouted in his head as Red Chakra surround his right hand and delivered a palm strike into Tenten chest, sending the weapon mistress skidding across the ground as the chakra from the palm strike went into her body.

Getting back to her feet, Tenten looked at Naruto as she put a hand on her chest where she was hit. _'Didn't know Naruto can hit that hard. Look like I need to keep my distance.'_ she thought as she spun her staff around. Tenten started running towards the blonde Shinobi until she suddenly stopped as she felt a wield sensation began to fill her body. Dropping her staff, Tenten fell to her knees while hugging herself as she felt the sensations get stronger and stronger, more around her chest and between her legs. _'Wh... what's ha... happening to... to me!'_ Tenten thought as she clenched her eyes shut as the Red Chakra surrounded her entire body while Naruto smirked, seeing he's about to claim another vixen as the Bun hair Kunoichi began transforming.

Tenten's canine teeth grew into fangs as feral looking whisker marks appear on her face, her ear becoming fox ears and her hair becoming feral looking as well. Her muscles began bulking up as her shirt was torn from the back as her pants were ripped from her growing thighs and hips. "AAAAAHHH!" Tenten howled, arcing her back as her breasts, literally, exploded in size that destroyed the rest of her shirt and bra leaving her topless. Her nails grew into claws as she began growling as she felt pressure on her tailbone as a Dark Brown fox tail sprouted from her tailbone that ripped her pants leaving her completely naked. Tenten panted as she opened her Dark Brown eyes that now have slit pupils.

"You sure look strong and sexy now Ten-chan." hearing Naruto's voice, Tenten looked over and her eyes widen with shock and surprise. Standing in the Blonde's place in a 9ft tall muscular Sun kissed Blonde man fox as Naruto took a good look at Tenten.

 **/Lemon Ahead, skip if you want/**

Even though she's on her hands and knees, Naruto can tell that her height increased to 6ft7inches. Her muscles grown to give her a strong and powerful figure for a warrior like herself **(Think Amazoness Fighter from Yugioh)** with a hourglass figure. Her breasts swelled to H-cups, making her one cup bigger than the fifth Hokage, and her widen hips giving her a nice toned ass with her Dark Brown tail swaying a little.

Getting up to her feet, Tenten looked down at her body with a look of shock on her face before she glared at the werefox Naruto "Blondie! What did you do to me?!" she demanded, baring her canines. Seeing the anthro fox not giving her an answer made Tenten harden her glare and growled "You're dead Blondie!" Tenten yelled angry as she ran towards Naruto with her clawed hands out to scratch him.

Naruto gave a foxlike smirk as he grabbed the charging Tenten by her wrists and flipped her on to her back, getting a surprised cry from the girl, and pinned her to the ground. Tenten had a heavy blush on her face as the larger creature pinned her as she felt herself get wet _'Why... why am I getting turn on by this?'_ she thought confused as Naruto brought his muzzle to her face.

Smelling her arouse, Naruto smirk as he brought his muzzle to her ear "Looks like someone's feeling excited. Does this turn you on Ten-chan?" he whispered huskily while his member came out of it protected sheath. "N... No it doesn't Baka!" Tenten yelled, trying to suppress a moan as her face blushed bright red.

Tenten soon start to moan as she felt the tip of Naruto's member rub against her folds, blushing furiously as her pussy began leaking while Naruto smirk grew "Naughty Ten-chan, you're saying no but your body is screaming yes." Naruto said, rubbing his pole against Tenten dripping folds. "Ooooohhhh" her cute moans helping him get hard as he pushed the tip into her and began pumping to get himself slick enough. After a few moments of pumping, the Blonde began pushing a few inches of his dick inside Tenten as she moan from feeling her insides being stretched by his large dick.

"Get ready Ten-chan. Because you're about to go on a wild ride." Naruto said as he pulled out a bit and rammed all 18inches into her, his canine knot locking them together "AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Tenten cried out as she felt herself being filled completely while Naruto growled in pleasure "Dam Ten-chan, you sure are tight!" he growled in lust feeling the Bun hair girl walls squeeze his member and knot. "Aah... aah... Narutoooo." Tenten moaned as Red Chakra surrounded her body, causing her to grow again.

Moving his muzzle to her glowing bust, Naruto latched onto her left nipple and began sucking as his trusts became faster and harder. "OOOOOOOOHHHHH!" Tenten howled in pleasure as Dark Brown fur grew all over her body and her legs becoming canine like with her feet turning into paws.

Removing his mouth from her breast, Naruto growled in her ear "Get ready Ten-chan. I'm about to cum." he said, his trusts increasing in speed and power, as Tenten eyes widen "NO! Not inside, don't you dare cum inside me Blondie!" she protested as her human mind and animal instincts were fighting in her head _'YES! Cum in me Naru-sama! Impregnate me with your kits!'_ her vixen instincts howled in her mind as her walls tighten around Naruto's dick.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Naruto roared as he gave one more trust and release a torrent of seed into Tenten's womb. "OOOOOOOOHHHHHH!" Tenten howled in pleasure as her mate's release caused her own orgasm, her juices leaking on the ground as she continue to milk his member. _'Naru-sama... filling me... so much... so good!'_ Tenten moan in her head as Naruto continue to fill her to the brim.

Naruto release finally finish as he then pick Tenten up, their organs still connected, surprising the vixen as she felt her back pressed up against a tree and Naruto began trusting again. "You didn't think we were done now, did you?" Naruto said as his trusts began to pickup as Tenten moans filled his ears "Yes Naru-sama! Fuck me, fuck me some more!" she exclaimed lustfully while wrapping her legs around the Blonde's waist to push him deeper.

Naruto smirked at seeing Tenten's mind now dominated by her fox nature. "Tell me Ten-chan, who do you belong to." Naruto demanded as Tenten's gigantic breasts bounced rapidly from his powerful trusts "You! I belong to you Naru-sama! You're my Alpha, my Master!" she exclaim as she felt her second orgasm approaching. "That's right Ten-chan! You belong to me now!" he roared as he rammed into her one more time

"TEN-CHAN!"

"NARU-SAMA!"

The two howled in pleasure as their climax hit. Tenten insides cramping hard on Naruto's dick and knot as her juices squirted out while the male Werefox released his second load into his new vixen as he bit her on the neck, marking her just like Hinata. After their orgasms finish, and waiting for his knot to deflate, Naruto slowly pulled out of the vixened Tenten as she softly moaned as her and Naruto's mixed fluids leaked out of her pussy.

 **/Lemon Over/**

"Th... thank you Na... Naru-sama for... making me yours." Tenten panted as Naruto sat her down against the tree and took in his new vixen's appearance.

Tenten is now a 8ft8inches tall anthropomorphic vixen with Dark Brown fur with her mate mark, same as Hinata's, on the left side of her neck. Her breasts swelled from H-cups to M-cups, almost making her as large as Hinata, with a tuft of fur between her cleavage. Her muscles also grew to give her the body of a warrior goddess with her tail resting next to her tightly toned ass.

Naruto would love to continue looking at his new vixen till he got a message in his mind from Hinata "Come on Ten-chan. Hina-hime is waiting for us back at the den." he said as he helped the Bun hair vixen back on her feet "Yes Naru-sama, don't want to keep Mistress Hinata waiting." Tenten said as she followed her Alpha back to their den.

 **/With Hinata earlier when she and Naruto separated, Konoha's Shopping District/**

Hinata, disguised as her 'normal' self, was walking through the busy street of Konoha's Shopping District looking for her targets. Using her Byakugan, she soon found the ones she been looking for 'They you two are.' she thought as she went into Konoha's clothing store for women.

"Forehead, which do you think is better? This one or this one?" "I don't know Ino-pig. Why don't you just try them on." Hinata heard two voices and looked down the swimsuit isle to see her targets, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. Looking closer Hinata saw that Ino have two swimsuits in her hand, one Dark Purple and one White.

Walking over, Hinata greeted her fellow Kunoichi "Hey Sakura, Ino-san" she greeted as the Pink hair and Platinum Blonde looked over to see the Hyuga heiress walking towards them. "Hinata, what are you doing here?" Ino asked, never thought she would see Hinata here. "I just came to get some new clothes." she said as Sakura and Ino just agreed

"Anyway, what are you two doing?" Hinata asked as Ino showed her the swimsuits in her hands "Me and Sakura are shopping for new swimwear. But I can't make up my mind on which one I want." Ino said as as Hinata internally smirk as an idea form in her head "Why don't you try them on and see which one you like better." she suggested as she, Sakura and Ino went to the changing room, neither of them noticing Hinata's fox like grin

Hinata sat outside of the changing room Sakura and Ino in "Ready Hinata?" Sakura asked from the other side of the curtain. "Yes, now let's see how you two look." Hinata said as the curtain open to reveal Sakura and Ino wearing their swimsuits.

Sakura is wearing a two-piece Pink bikini with Sakura Petals and Ino is wearing a Dark Purple one-piece bikini with the back open and the straps wrap across her neck with a Diamond-shape hole that shows the top of her breasts.

Hinata, seeing the two doing poses, was thinking some very perverted thoughts as she rub her thighs together. "The both of you look amazing in those." she said as she got up "Are you sure? Cause I think I should try on the one next." Ino said as she look at herself as Hinata turn her and Sakura around so they were looking at their reflection in the mirror.

"I think it suits you just fine" Hinata said as Ino and Sakura went to the mirror to get a better look, neither of them noticing Hinata hands being cover in Red chakra as she has a feral smirk on her lips. _'Now you two will join my Alpha's pack and breed his kits.'_ she thought and deliver a hard jab into their backs causing them to gasp in surprise and fall unconscious as the red chakra seep into their bodies.

Smirking, Hinata pick the two up and put them over her shoulders as she teleported out of the store and back to the den while sending Naruto a message through their connection.

 **/Naruto's Den, after getting Hinata's message/**

 _'Oooooohhh, Kami my head hurts'_ Sakura groan mentally as she opened her eyes to see that she wasn't in the store anymore. "Ooooohhh" hearing a moan, she turn to see a naked Ino looking completely different.

Ino height is now 6ft7inches, her ears are now fox ears, her Platinum Blonde hair is now feral looking with feral whisker marks on her face. Her breasts grown into I-cups and her hips widen to give a curvy hourglass figure. Her muscles bulked up so she looks like a Amazon with a slim, tightly toned waist. Finally her nails are now claws as a feral Platinum Blinde foxtail wagging over her sexy bubble butt. Ino yawn, showing that her canines are now fangs, as she opened her Blue eyes that now have slit pupils.

Ino, what happened to you?!" Sakura exclaimed as the transformed Yamanaka. Ino looked at Sakura with a confused and shock look on her "Me, what about you?!" she said as Sakura looked down at her body with shock and a bright blush seeing that she, like Ino, is also completely naked and different.

Sakura's height is now 6ft6inches, her Pink hair is now feral looking with her ears now being fox like and feral whisker marks on her face. Her breasts swelled to G-cups, making her the same size as her teacher Tsunade Senju, her muscles are now that of a Amazon's and her nails now being claws. She also have a Pink foxtail with her Green eyes also having slit pupils.

 _'Wh... What happened to us!'_ both girls thought loudy, never noticing that above watching them on the ledge are the completely transformed Naruto, Hinata and Tenten. "You've done great Hina-hime." Naruto said looking at the halfway transformed Sakura and Ino. "Thank you Naru-sama. Those two deserve to be your sluts for all the torment they caused you." Hinata said remembering all the insults and grief those two and the other 'Sasuke Fangirls' they've done to her mate/alpha. "And great idea putting them in the training pit when you came back to the den too." he said petting the Dark Blue vixen as she purred from the Blonde's affection.

Naruto then made his way down into the pit where Sakura and Ino are while creating three shadow clones.

 **/Lemon Ahead, skip if you want/**

After making it to the bottom of the pit **(The training pit is about 20ft wide and 15ft deep.)** Naruto and his clones growled getting the two Kunoichi's attention. Sakura and Ino turned their heads and grasp seeing four identical foxes with Blonde fur _'Judging by their built and body structure, all four of them are males.'_ Sakura thought as she and Ino gain shock looks as the foxes stood on their hind legs showing their chiseled godlike bodies and their members standing out of their protected sheath as the werefoxes growled.

 _'Oh, oh no! Those aren't normal foxes, they're 9ft tall man foxes!'_ Sakura thought in horror seeing what they're about to do to her and Ino. The Yamanaka however, had completely different thoughts _'Oh Kami! If this a dream, than I never want to wake up!'_ she thought lustfully while eyeing them up and down with a deep blush and a nosebleed on her face while releasing pheromones that reached Naruto and his clones noses. Growling lustfully, Naruto and his clone pounced on them with Ino having two clones and Sakura having one clone and the original as they forced the two girls on their hands and knees.

 **/With Sakura/**

"Get ready slut, because you belong to Boss now." the clone said as he shoved the tip of his member into Sakura's mouth as the original rammed all 18inches into her pussy as his canine knot locked them together _'AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!'_ Sakura internally screamed as tears ran down her eyes as she lost her virginity as Naruto and his clone began trusting with the clone putting his claw hands behind her head keeping her in place as Red Chakra surrounded her body as she began transforming again.

 **/With Ino/**

Meanwhile Ino was happily sucking on the Shadow Clone in front of her while the clone thrusting in her from behind groan feeling her inner walls squeezing his dick and knot as the clones felt their release coming as Red Chakra surround her body. _'Yes you foxy studs! Cum in me, I want to feel that warm goo slide down my throat and fill my womb!'_ Ino's mind howled in pleasure she sucked and squeezed harder as the clones loudly groan as they came in the Yamanaka Heiress.

 **/Sakura/**

Back with the Original Naruto, he and his clone continue to fuck a now completely transformed Sakura. "This... is puni... ishment... for de... denying me... Sakura!" Naruto groaned as he felt another climax approaching while Sakura's massive breasts sway rapidly as her nipples dug into the ground under her. "GGGGAAAAHHHHH!" Naruto and his clone loudly groan as they came inside the Pink vixen again.

 **/Ino/**

"OOOOOhhhh Yes! More, fuck me more!" a completely transformed Ino moaned loud as the two clones were fucking her pussy and ass "This vixen is a real slut huh?" the clone fucking her ass groan as he felt the Platinum Blonde vixen squeeze his cock while the other one was grinning perversely "She sure is, and she got an amazing rack too." he said as he then grab her right breast and gave it a squeeze "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Ino cried in pleasure as she had another orgasm as her insides tightly squeezed the two cocks that are in her as the clones released another load inside the vixen as the clones disbursed leaving a very satisfied Ino as semen and her juices leak out of her ass and cunt.

 **/Sakura/**

Sakura was now against the wall with her breasts squeezing against it while Naruto was ramming her from behind "Tell me Sakura! Who do you belong to?!" Naruto growled as he thrust faster and harder into the Pink vixen's core "You! I belong to you Naruto-sama! My Master, My Alpha! And I'm your servant, your slut! Now cum and impregnate me with your children!" Sakura cried out as she was close to her fifth orgasm as Naruto gain the memories of the clones that were mating with Ino and roared as he released a huge load into Sakura's womb as her orgasm hit her like a hurricane as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and passed out.

 **/Lemon Over/**

After finishing his release and waiting for his knot to deflate, Naruto slowly pulled out of a comatose Sakura as their mixed fluids fell on the floor. Lifting her up bridal style, Naruto carried and laid her next an equally passed out Ino, their sweat matting their fur as the male werefox look at the bodies of his new vixens.

Sakura is now a 8ft5inch tall anthro fox with Pink fur. Her G-cup breasts are now massive L-cups with a tuft of fur between her cleavage, her figure is a mix of muscular and curvedly with a slim and tone six pack and a sexy toned bubble butt.

Ino is now a 8ft8inch vixen with Platinum Blonde fur that seems to shine in the light. Her breasts swell from I-cups to M-cups a tuft of fur between her cleavage. Her figure is that of a curvy muscular Amazon Princess with supermodel hips.

Leaning foward, Naruto bit them both on the side of their neck, Ino's left and Sakura's right, as their mate mark appear. _'You two will enjoy being my servants.'_ Naruto thought until he was tackled by Hinata and Tenten, both with deep lust in their eyes and their pussies dripping wet. _'Guess they both enjoyed the show.'_ he thought as he dealt with two horny vixens.

 **/ / / / /**

 **And that's the second chapter and sorry it took so long.**

 **Anyway this story is also an X-Over so Naruto will have other women from other universes and here are some I can think of.**

 **Totally Spies**

 **Batman the Animated Series**

 **Justice League**

 **Street Fighters**

 **Mario**

 **and Marvel**

 **So far they're the only ones I can think of and one of them will be use in the next chapter and that's ehere the voting comes in.**

 **Which ever has the most vote, I will use in the next chapter. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, Sorry it took so long to update but I been busy with the new semester. Now here it a new chapter for Primal Lust and crossing to the world of Mario, since it's the only one that been voted.**

 **Remember, I DON'T own Naruto or any other series for they belong to their respected owners.**

 **Now on with the story.**

 **/ / / / /**  
 **Chapter 3: Kage Dominating & Dimension Jump**

 **/Naruto's Den, 2 weeks later/**

Inside the Master Den we see the Alpha Male and his four vixens sleeping peacefully. Waking up, Naruto slowly got up as his first mate, Hinata, try to keep him from leaving as the Blue vixen got on top of him in her sleep. Not wanting to wake the vixens surrounding him, Naruto created a **Shadow Clone** and swap places with it as the sleeping Hinata, Tenten, Sakura and Ino snuggled closer to the clone as the original took a look at his current pack.

After two weeks pasted the girls were already showing signs of pregnancy due to their new Fox biology. First was the weird cravings with mixing Deer and Rabbit meat with plants from the forest. Second was the mood swings for Hinata and Tenten while Sakura and Ino, being servants, been giving Naruto tit-jobs and blow-jobs whenever they're near him. And finally third was small swelling of their immense breasts with milk leaking from their nipples and the small baby bump on their stomachs.

Walking out of the den and to the forest to hunt for breakfast, Naruto began thinking. _'Good thing me, Hina-chan and Ten-chan made shadow clones of us and Sakura and Ino so no one would notice us missing. Now I wonder who I should claim next?'_ Naruto thought until he got the memory of his clone in Konoha that he been requested by the Fifth Hokage. _'Looks like I'm claiming Baa-chan next.'_ he thought as a devious grin appeared on his face as he teleported to the forest outside the village.

 **/Later, outside the Hokage Office/**

Naruto, looking like his human self, made it to the doors of the office 'til the secretary stopped him "Sorry **_Boy_** , but the Hokage is in a meeting right now." she said with venom in the word 'Boy' since she is one of those people who will never see him as a person. Naruto gave her a small glare "Naruto Uzumaki, here to see the Hokage per her request." he said as the woman glared at him harder "And I said she's in a meeting. So go away **_Sir_**." she said until the door to the Hokage's office open to see Tsunade Senju looking at Naruto with a little annoyance.

"About you got here kid. What took you so long?" the busty Blonde Kage asked as Naruto gave a small glare towards the secretary. "Sorry I'm a little Baa-chan, but the secretary told me you were in a meeting." Naruto said as the two Blondes glare at the woman. "Well I'm NOT in a meeting so come into my office Brat." Tsunade said as Naruto fumed.

"Will you stop calling me Brat." "If you stop calling my Baa-chan." "Yeah, no can do Granny." Naruto said ducking under a paperweight thrown at his head as he walked into office, closing the door behind him.

Using his heighten sense of smell Naruto can tell that only he and Tsunade were in the room before the older Blonde form hand signs as a **Silencing seal** was put up around the room.

"So Baa-chan, what did you want to tell me that you had to put a silencing barrier around us?" Naruto asked as Tsunade gave him a serious expression "Naruto, had use been feeling strange recently?" she asked as he gave her a confused look "Strange how?" he ask as Tsunade explained

"Strange as in as a weird sensations in your body like intense headaches, your skin feeling itchy or your insides burning up." she said as Naruto shook his head "No, not really except for a headache I had two weeks ago. Why do you ask?" he said as saw Tsunade's shadow behind her change from Human to Fox while the older Blonde had a blank expression on her face.

 _'Two weeks, that around the time my body been feeling strange.'_ Tsunade thought because around two weeks ago was when she began feeling weird. Back then she began feeling headaches but she thought the cause was her drinking too much Sake. A few days later her skin began feeling itchy a thought that it was just her clothes. And finally was last night when she went to bed that her body felt it was on fire that cause her to groan throughout the night. The next morning when she woke up, she was feeling better but different at the same time.

 **/Flashback this morning, Tsunade's Bedroom/**

Tsunade woke up with a groan as body was feeling better as she got out of her bed to take a hot bath. "Something feels different, but what?" she said to herself as she had to duck under the doorframe before she almost bumped her face against it. Setting into the bath, Tsunade sighed as she relaxed in the hot water, feeling younger and more refreshed than she had in years.

Tsunade soon opened her eyes as she realized something. First is she can feel the other side of the bath with her feet and second, her large G-cup breasts look larger as she can hardly see over them.

"What the hell is going on!" Tsunade exclaimed frustrated as she got up and look over her body and notice that she was taller, her breasts were must larger but doesn't sag and looks to defy gravity, her muscles and bones felt stronger and she then notice that she has a Blonde foxtail waving over her tightly toned ass.

Drying herself off Tsunade put on her clothes that now feels a little tight, more so around her chest and hips. Putting on a henge, she then headed over to the Hokage tower and ordered an ANBU to find Naruto and tell him that she request his presents.

 **/Flashback over/**

While Tsunade was staring at the younger Blonde, the seal under Naruto's 'clothes' began glowing **_"Looks like the Kyubi chakra she got from her Grandmother Mito has spread into her system. Now this should be interesting."_** the voice said giggling as the two Blondes continue talking.

"So Baa-chan, why don't you dispel the henge you put on. Because I think this might have something to do with the Kyubi." Naruto said as Tsunade look at him in shock _'How did he know I'm wearing a henge? More importantly, how is the Kyubi involve with this?!'_ the Medic Kage thought in surprise as she nodded and dispel her henge while Naruto got a good look at the transformed Tsunade.

Tsunade's body looks to have aged in reverse to her early Twenties as her hair and skin has a healthy glow. Her height grew to 7ft8inches as her hair is now feral looking with whisker marks on her cheeks and her Brown eyes having slit pupils. Her already large G-cups grown to massive M-cups with her now to small shirt revealing a lot of cleavage, her waist is now slim with a toned 6pack and her pants clinging to her wide hips and muscular legs like a second skin. She also have a Blonde fox tail waving behind her as Naruto was feeling turned on, wondering what she'll look like as 100% Werefox.

 **/Lemon Alert, skip if you want/**

Giggling perversely inside his head, Naruto made his way over to his Grandmother figure as a small grin appear on his face. "Alright Baa-chan, I need you to relax so I can check what's going on okay." Naruto said looking the taller and younger Kage in the eyes as his became slit while Tsunade became mesmerized and nodded. "Good, first let get rid of those clothes." he said before dispelling his own henge showing his Werefox form as started ripping Tsunade's clothes off leaving her completely naked.

Making a hand sign, Naruto look at the still mesmerized Tsunade. "You know what to do." he said as she replied "Yes Alpha-sama" Tsunade said as she wrapped her hands around Naruto's elected member and began stroking it before sucking on the tip.

"Aah... yes Tsu-chan. Aaagg... keep sucking." Naruto groan as Tsunade wrapped her gigantic breasts around his dick, giving him a tit-job as she continue sucking on the head. Naruto then removed Tsunade's mouth from his member with a sticky 'pop' sound which confused her. "What's wrong Alpha-sama?" she asked before Naruto lift her up and placed her on her back before placing his member back between the Senju woman's breast. "Just want to change the position, now continue sucking." he said as he squeezed Tsunade's breast together and moved the massive globes of flesh up and down his staff as Tsunade put the tip back in her mouth and went back to sucking.

"Now... I see... why Ero-Sannin... wanted these... so much." Naruto said groaning in pleasure as he felt he release coming. A few minutes later Naruto loudly groan as he released a blast of cum while squeezing Tsunade's breasts hard. "OOOOOOOHHHHH!" Tsunade loudly moan as Naruto's cum not only got in her mouth, but also all over her face and in her hair.

After a few moments, Naruto finish his release as he pulled his still hard member down the Hokage's valley. "How'd you enjoy that Baa-chan?" Naruto asked while Tsunade was licking up the cum around her face and cleavage. "Mmm, your cum taste amazing Alpha-sama." she said as Naruto gave a fox like grin as he positioned his dick with her pussy, the tip rubbing against the folds. "Glad to hear. Now for the fun part." he said as he rammed all the way in, his knot locking them together.

"AAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!" Tsunade cried out, grad she put up a extra strong silencing seal around the room. "Dam... Baa-chan... you're really... tight." Naruto groan feeling Tsunade insides squeezing hard around his member and knot as red chakra began covering the female Blonde's body as her ears turned fox like as she began growing again.

Moving his clawed hands to Tsunade's glowing bust, Naruto gave the massive globes a hard squeeze. "Ooooooooohhhhhhh!" Tsunade lustfully moaned as milk squirted out of her nipples. Seeing the white liquid, Naruto moved his muzzle to her right breast and began sucking as his thrusts became faster and harder.

"Aah, yes! Suck my milk Alpha-sama! Fuck me harder!" Tsunade howled as her face morphed into a muzzle with her teeth becoming fangs. Naruto then switch to her other nipple and began sucking for milk as he felt his release coming again.

"Get ready Tsu-chan. I'm about to cum." Naruto growled as Tsunade wrapped her canine like legs around his waist to push him deeper as she felt her orgasm approaching as well. "AAAAAAHHHHHGGGG!" the two of them groan/growled out as their release hit with Tsunade squeezing Naruto's cock as she released a lot of her juices while Naruto blasted a large amount of cum into the vixened Hokage's womb.

After releasing the rest of his seed, Tsunade suddenly flip them both so Naruto was on his back with her on top as she began bouncing on his staff a bit with a seductive grin on her foxy face. _'Good thing I put up a space-time seal in the office.'_ Naruto thought as he created four shadow clones with one fucking her ass, one getting a blow-job, and the last two sucking on her nipples _'I'm defiantly going to feel sore later.'_ the original thought as the five Narutos began fucking Tsunade for all the years of sex she missed.

 **/Five days later, five minute outside the space-time seal, Lemon Over/**

After spending five days in the office, only been five minutes outside, at a non-stop mating session thanks to their enhance stamina. Naruto right now is sleeping on top of the vixened Tsunade, using her unnaturally gigantic breasts as pillows since the older Blonde is larger than him. Waking up with a yawn, Naruto got up to get a good look at his new vixen.

Tsunade is now a 11ft8inches tall vixen with her Blonde fur having a healthy shine with sweat and semen matting her fur, her breast grown to immense P-cups with milk leaking from her nipples, her muscles bulked so she now has the muscle tone of an Amazon Titan and she now have a mate mark on the right side of her neck as she has a satisfied pleasure look on her foxy face with drool leaking out of her muzzle.

Pulling out of her, Tsunade softly moaned as their mixed fluids leak out of her pussy. "Great thing I put on a **Silencing** and **Time-flow Seal** so no one would interrupt." Naruto said as he created a Shadow Clone that hedged to look like Tsunade's 'normal' appearance. Picking up the vixened Hokage bridal style, Naruto looked at the clone "I want you to act like Baa-chan so no one will become suspicious while I take my new vixen back to the den to meet her pack sisters." he commanded as the clone nodded as the two Blonde Werefoxes disappeared in a swirl of wind.

After cleaning up the mess the fox couple made during their 'session', the clone deactivated the seals just as Shizune came in with a stack of paperwork while the clone, acting like Tsunade, groaned while rubbing her temple.

 **/Naruto's Den, 3 days later/**

After bringing Tsunade back to the den, Naruto got the memories from the clone he left. Apparently Hinata and Tenten woke up feeling horny and both decided to take clone to the den's hot spring to 'clean and relieve' themselves. After a steaming threesome, the clone dispelled and the memory gave Naruto a raging hard-on, luckily Sakura and Ino were nearby and both were more than willingly to 'help' him.

Tsunade was also able to scan the four pregnant vixens and determined that they'll give birth by the end of the month. Apparently the Kyubi's chakra and the girls new vixen bodies sped up the normal pregnancy from 9 months to 1 month.

Right now Naruto was looking over a scroll while Ino was giving him a tit-job while licking the tip of his member. During the three days since he brought Tsunade home, she discovered that since he and the girls are still growing their hormones are in overdrive which explain their behavior since Sakura and Ino were both after Sasuke attention back in the academy and after Naruto claimed them, they both became submitted and obedience towards him since he 'stole' them from a 'Rival Male' before he could claim them before he did.

 _'Well that doesn't matter since the Teme didn't see them as 'strong' enough to give him strong children.'_ Naruto thought with a groan as he release a large burst of cum all over Ino's face and breasts while the Platium Blonde vixen began licking her Alpha's seed around her muzzle and cleavage. "Thank you for the snack Alpha-sama." Ino said lustfully as Naruto gave her his signature grin.

"You're welcome Ino. Now get ready because you're coming with me to get some more vixen." Naruto said while doing the hand signs he read in the scroll while Ino has a gleam in her eyes, excited that her master chose her for this assignment. **"Dimensional Transport Justu!"** Naruto called as a portal appeared in front of them as the two Blondes walked into the portal.

 **/World of Mario, Bowser's Dungeon/**

Deep inside the dungeon of Bowser's castle in one of the cells are three female figures. "Just why is that overgrown turtle's so obsess with me?" Peach said to herself while leaning against the bars with her left hand under her chin while her two friends were trying to find a way out.

Earlier today she, Rosalina and Daisy were out for a picnic when Bowser's minions ambush and captured them, tied them up in rope, brought them back to their master's castle where Bowser ordered to put them in the dungeon saying he got something 'special' for them and now here they are right now.

Peach signed as she hope Mario and Luigi can get here and soon. "Come on Peach. Help us find a way out of here before Bowser gets here." Rosalina said while looking up towards the ceiling of the cell. Peach turned towards Rosalina and Daisy until they heard the sound of footsteps approaching. The three soon saw Bowser the Koopa King with one of his sorcerers approach the cell.

Glaring at Bowser, Daisy shouted "Just what are you going to do to us!" Bowser gave a small chuckle "Easy, I'll just have my sorcerer here turn you three into hot and sexy Koopas to be my personal servants." he said as Peach, Rosalina and Daisy are shocked and terrified by this but before they could protest, the sorcerer's scepter glowed and blasted all three girls with Crimson energy that enveloped their bodies as Bowser gave a pervert chuckle.

"Soon me and those sexy Koopa babes will be enjoying some serious passion." Bowser chuckled "I wouldn't be so sure Koopa-teme." a voice echoed around the room that caught Bowser by surprise "Who said that?! Show yourself!" Bowser demanded as the sorcerer's scepter puffed into smoke while the sorcerer was kicked in the face towards the other side of the dungeon as the smoke cleared to show the Werefox Naruto.

"Who and what are you?!" Bowser demanded as the giant koopa shot three fireballs that Naruto easily dodged. Bowser then charged towards Naruto as the Blonde Werefox leaped over the Koopa King's and delivered a **Rasengan** into Bowser's shell that sent him towards the cell bars. "Names Naruto Teme. And those three women will be the last thing you see." Naruto said which confused the giant koopa until he heard growling and look to see a sight that made him sweat in fear.

Standing in front of the koopa are a furious Peach, Rosalina and Daisy glaring and growling at him as shredded parts of their gowns shattered the cell floor.

Peach is now a 8ft4inch tall anthropomorphic vixen with Golden Blonde fur, Amazonian warrior built, curvy hips with a heart shape ass and large M-cup breasts while she bare her fangs towards the koopa that always been kidnapping her.

Rosalina is now a 8ft9inch tall anthro vixen with Platinum Blonde fur, a slim muscular built, curvy hip with a toned ass and firm, perky N-cup breasts that define gravity as she also bared her fangs at the large koopa.

And finally, Daisy is now a 8ft4inch tall anthro vixen with Orange-Brown fur, the same built as Peach but a bit more muscular, curvy hips with a tightly toned ass and larger M-cup breasts as she also bared her fangs at Bowser.

Seeing the three newly transformed vixens glaring at the scared Koopa King with furious rage in their slit pupil eyes, Naruto gave a fox like smirk as he looked at the three vixens. "Enjoy yourselves girls. You three deserved it." Naruto said as the three also gave a fox like smirk and grabbed the bars, using their new strength to blend and pull apart the bars and grabbed a hold of Bowser while Naruto walked towards the other side of the dungeon.

"Great job using your clan's mind control abilities to control the sorcerer Ino-chan." Naruto said as Ino walked out of the shadows, her fangs sunk in the smaller Koopa's neck with said koopa's robe now torn off showing bite marks around his arms and legs "Your welcome Naru-sama. Plus I been craving turtle meat anyway." Ino said, her tail wagging happily as she took another bite into the dead koopa's neck as the two of them went back over to their newest pack members.

When the two got back to the cell they were greeted to the sight of a dead and bloody Bowser cover in claw and bite marks with Peach's fangs sinking in his neck, Rosalina's in his left arm and Daisy's in his right leg. "Feeling better now girls?" Naruto asked as the three detached themselves off Bowser's body and gave him a small smile. "Much my Alpha." Peach said with Rosalina and Daisy nodding in agreement.

"Okay than, now let's go to your new home." Naruto said as he did the hand signs as a portal opened up. "Don't forget Bowser's body. We're having Koopa soup for dinner." he said as Peach and Daisy lifted the dead Koopa King and walk throught the portal as Rosalina moved closer to him "And maybe after dinner, we can have some 'intense fun'." she whispered lustfully in his ear, her massive breasts rubbing against his pecs as she walk towards the portal, adding a sway to her hips as she walked through.

"Come on Ino. Don't want to keep the others waiting." Naruto said as the two walked through with the portal closing behind them. Just as Mario and Luigi made it down the dungeon steps.

 **/ / / / /**

 **Well look like Naruto's pack just doubled in size with some kits on the way. Sorry it took so long and hope you all enjoyed.**

 **See you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back everyone! Sorry if I hadn't updated lately, been busy with school, home and my other stories as well as creating new ones.**

 **So without delay, here's the fourth chapter of 'Primal Lust'.**

 **I DON'T own Naruto, DC Nation, Totally Spies or any other series that might appear in this story.**

 **/ / / / /**  
 **Chapter 4: Orgy in a Museum**

 **/Naruto's Den, Hot springs/**

A few days after bringing Peach, Daisy and Rosalina from their home world, with Bowser's Shell now hanging in his Master Den after Naruto and his vixens had the dead Koopa King for dinner, had gave his three new pack members a mating they never felt before.

Right now Naruto is relaxing in the den's hot spring with Hinata and Peach giving him a massage with their massive breasts. Enjoying the feel of the large soft mounds rubbing against him, Naruto let out sighs of pleasure as his 18inch member immerged from it protected sheath.

"Hope you're enjoying your massage Naruto-kun." Hinata purred as she brought a hand to her pregnant stomach, showing that its now the size of a cantaloupe.

"Because it looks like you're **_really_** enjoying it." Peach said, seeing Naruto's hard tool in the steaming spring water.

"With vixens as sexy as you two, how could I not feel turned on." Naruto said, releasing a soft groan as he felt Hinata reach from behind him and began stroking his member.

Growling lustfully, Naruto made a quick hand sign as four Shadow Clones appeared. Hinata and Peach started giggling perversely as two clones grabbed both Werevixens and took them to a deeper part of the Hot Spring and began mating with the original Naruto watching with enjoyment as howls of pleasure echoed around the den area.

 **/ / / / /World of Justice League, Steel City, a few days later/ / / / /**

"And right here is a new exhibit we just put up two days ago, **The Jewel Kitsune** statue." said a Museum tour guild, that strangely looks like Rosalina before she became a part of Naruto's Pack/Harem, as she shows the tour group a Golden Fox statue inside a glass case.

The statue is a solid gold fox statue the size of a Coyote with Nine tails and jewels imbedded in it. The statue's eyes are Sapphire, the nose is a Ruby and the nine tails are all Topaz.

"Now, the archaeologists that found this statue believed that this treasure was a symbol of honor to the foxes of ancient legend. Now the origin of this item is still unknown or why it was made... " the Rosalina look alike said until the Museum closed for the night.

Hours later, three figures broke into the Museum and stood in front of the glass case with the fox statue inside.

"Hmm, Sapphire eyes, a Ruby nose and 9 Topaz tails. All that and a solid Gold body, and here I thought there wasn't anything worth stealing." said a woman Spiky Electric-Blue hair and Pale Blue skin. Her outfit is a Black skintight leotard with a White lightning bolt on the front, Dark Blue gloves and Black latex boots that reach up to the middle of her thighs. This woman is Leslie Willis, also known as the villainess Livewire.

"I don't see why we're stealing some dumb statue." another woman said, a mix of annoyance and confusion all over her face, as none of them notice that the Fox statue's eyes glowed as if angry about being called 'dumb'.

The second woman has short Brown hair and Black eyes. She's wearing a Black full bodysuit with Green plating and a gantlet on her left hand. This woman is Faora-UI, a female Kryptonian and 'Mother' of Supergirl and Power Girl **(In one of the comics or movies in one of the other universes.)**.

"This 'dumb' statue is made of solid gold and three types of jewels. Now please stand back." the third and final woman of the group said before taking a deep breath and released a high powerful screech that destroyed not just the glass case the statue was in, but also several other cases and windows.

This woman has long Silvery-White hair, Red eyes and Black skin. Her outfit consist of a White deep-V backless leotard, White gloves that reach the middle of her biceps, White boots that reach the middle of her thighs and a White mask that resembles a skull along with a pair of earrings. This woman is Siobhan McDougal, also known as the villainess Silver Banshee.

Grabbing the **Jewel Kitsune** statue, the three Villainesses were about to leave until they were hit with back across the room and dropping the ancient item as three more figures flew in through the broken windows.

"Now did you have to punch them that hard Kara?" asked a teenage girl with long Blonde hair and Blue eyes. She's wearing a Navy Blue mask connected to a long sleeve top with White stars, Navy Blue and White shorts, Navy Blue boots with Red cuffs around the top and Red gloves and belt. In her hands is Golden staff with a curve hook. This girl is Courtney Whitmore, also known as Stargirl, and floated down to the floor as she watch her friend take deep breaths while glaring at the three female villains.

"Yes Courtney! I had a date tonight but I had to cancel it because of these three!" Kara growled as she continue glaring at Livewire, Faora and Silver Banshee as the three got back up to their feet.

Kara In-Ze/Kent, also known as Supergirl, is a teenage Argoan with long Blonde hair and Blue eyes, which are blinking red as she was ready to blast them with her heat vision. Her outfit consist of a Dark Blue long sleeve top with a Red cape on her shoulders and the Superman symbol on the chest, a Red mini skirt with Golden waistband and Red boots.

"Didn't think you had it in you." the last woman snickered. She looks like an older version of Supergirl, but with short Blonde hair in a bobbed style and Green eyes with her arms crossed under her massive bust that's the same size as Tsunade before her transformation. Her outfit is a White long sleeve leotard with a circle cut-out showing a bit of her cleavage, a Gold belt around her waist and White gloves and boots. This Blonde bombshell is Galatea, an Argoan clone of Kara.

As all six women began fighting each other, none of them noticed the **Jewel Kitsune** statue eyes glowing or the person watching them from the corner at the side of the room. While everyone was fighting, none of them notice the statue glowing a Crimson color aura before the 'statue' began cracking and exploded, sending a large energy pulse that knocked the six women down on the floor with the Crimsone energy enveloping their bodies before seeping into them.

"That's one way to quiet down a crowd." the person in the shadows said before walking forward, showing that they're the tour guild from earlier. Looking at the pillar of smoke where the statue exploded.

Standing there after the smoke cleared was Naruto stretching his arms and neck before giving the tour guild his signature fox-like grin.

"You can take your disguise off Rosa-chan." Naruto said as Rosalina nod before transforming into her Werefox form, shredding her tour guild uniform in the process, before stretching her body.

Creating eight **Shadow Clones** , Naruto ordered them to 'attend' to the six women while he and Rosalina began making out heatedly.

 **/ / / / /Orgy Lemons Ahead/ / / / /**

 **/Courtney/Stargirl & Clone 1 Lemon/**

Courtney groan as she placed a hand on her head. "What in the world just hit me?" she groaned out before noticing that her body felt different. _'Weird, somehow my body feels stronger than normal and my chest feels heavier?'_ she thought before looking down at her body before her eyes widen in shock as she looked herself over.

Courtney's height increased to 6ft7inches with her hair looking more feral and her eyes having slit pupils. Her nails grew into claws, her breasts swelled to huge H-cups and her muscles grown so she now has the figure of an Amazonian Warrior. Feeling something rubbing against her tight ass was a fox tail the same color as her hair.

Giving her new tail a few wags, she didn't notice a Naruto clone approaching her on all fours before he pressed his muzzle against her lower lips, making her gasp before moaning in pleasure as the clone began licking her insides.

"AAAaaaooohhh" Courtney moaned as she felt the clone's clawed hands grab her hips, pushing his tongue deeper into her core. "OOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooohhhhhhhhh!" she cried out as she experienced her first orgasm while the clone continued to drink up her juices.

Taking a few moments to catch her breath, Courtney laid on her back while the Naruto Clone climbed on top of her, rubbing his hardened dick against her leaky folds. Wrapping her arms around the clone's shoulders, Courtney began kissing the clone passively while grinding her core against his hard member.

Looking at the clone with lust in her eyes, Courtney spread her legs while the clone pushed all 18inches into her as his knot locked them together and began thrusting slowly so she could get used to his size.

"Ooh, Ooh yes." Courtney softly moaned as the clone pace started to quicken while the Crimson Chakra enveloped her body, causing her to grow and transform more into a Werevixen.

"Ooh yes! Harder, fuck me harder you powerful beast!" Courtney cried in pleasure as her breasts swell larger, her muscles bulking more, her legs becoming more canine-like. She soon began growling as her face pushed into a muzzle with her teeth turning into fangs as Blonde fur the same color as her hair spouted all over her as the clone popped a nipple into his mouth and started sucking as he felt his release approaching.

"AAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" the two soon howled in pleasure as their release hit with Courtney's pussy gripping hard on the Naruto clone's dick while the clone growled as he flooded the young heroine's womb, his seed fertilizing her eggs, and lightly bit her on the left side of her neck, marking her as his boss's mate.

After a few minutes, their orgasms finally finished as both were panting as the clone took in Courtney's new vixen appearance.

The former Stargirl is now a 8ft6inch tall anthro vixen cover in Blonde fur with a sexy muscular and curvy hourglass figure. Her H-cups grew into massive M-cups, a tight 6pack and a sexy toned ass as she wrapped her arms and legs around the clone. Surprised by her sudden action, the clone was about to ask before she brought him into a heated kiss while grinding against him as they were still connected to each other by his canine knot.

"Ready for round 2 handsome." Courtney purred lustfully, her mind clouded by lust and her hormones, before the clone gave her a foxy grin before thrusting into her again.

 **/Kara/Supergirl x Clone 2 Lemon/**

Kara grunted as she got up on her hands and feet, seeing the shredded remains of her outfit on the floor from her sudden growth spurt.

 _'This is weird, And embarrassing!'_ Kara thought, her face covered with a Hinata style blush as she try to cover her naked body while looking herself over.

Kara's height is now 6ft8inches with her Blonde hair looking more feral and whisker marks on her face. Her body grown more muscular that she looks like an Amazonian warrior with a tightly tone 6pack abs and tight ass. Her breasts swelled to I-cups as a Blonde fox tail swayed behind her.

Standing herself up on her feet, she heard sounds of grunts and moans and looked to see a large 9ft tall Man-fox pumping into Courtney, who has a pleasurable look on her face, as Crimson color energy enveloped her as she began changing into a more fox-like creature as the two howled as they had their release.

Feeling herself becoming hot, Kara started rubbing a hand against her dripping core. While rubbing herself, she never notice a second Naruto clone creeping behind her. Smelling the pheromones she's releasing, the clone's 18inch dick sprung from its protected sheath and hardened completely.

Feeling his more primal instincts kick in, the Clone pounced on the surprised Supergirl and rammed all 18inches into her pussy and started thrusting.

"OOOOOoooohhhh!" Kara gasped, feeling something long, hard and thick ram into her as she started moaning as she felt a clawed hand squeeze and fondle her breasts.

"Grrr, so tight! So good!" the clone growled huskily as his thrusts became faster and harder as his mind was dominated by the need to reproduce.

"Aah aah Ooooohhh!" Kara moaned loudly as Crimson Chakra enveloped her body as her mind was completely clouded with lust.

"AAAAAAAAaaaaaaaooooooooooohhhhhhhh!" the mating pair soon howled in pleasure as their release hit hard with Kara's juices gushing around the clone's member while the Clone flooded her womb and pussy with cum as their mixed juices dripped and sprayed on the floor.

After their orgasm finished, Kara flipped them both so that she was on top as she began riding him again, growling in lust as she bounced faster and harder on the Clone while he grabbed her by the hips and matched her bounces with equally fast and powerful thrusts while looking over the new vixen.

Kara is now a 8ft9inch tall anthro vixen covered with Blonde fur. Her body is now a muscular hourglass figure with massive N-cups, slim and tight 6pack abs, wide hips with a tight ass with powerful legs as the two soon howled as they had another powerful orgasm.

 **/Galatea x Clone 3 and 4 Lemon/**

 _'AAArrrgggg! Why does my body feel on fire!'_ Galatea growled in her head as she tore the remains of her leotard off as she began fingering herself while squeezing her even more massive breasts.

The Argoan clone height grew to 7ft9inches with whisker marks on her face. Her already huge G-cups swelled to massive M-cups as she popped a nipple into her mouth and began sucking on it. Her muscles bulked even more so she now has the muscle mass of an Amazonian Titan with a Blonde fox tail over her tightly toned ass.

Unknown her Galatea, she had unknowingly entered her heat cycle as her body continued to release a large amount of pheromones as two Naruto Clones instantly gain raging hard members as they pounced on the surprised Supergirl Clone.

Taken back as the two Clones pushed her flat on her back before releasing a loud moan as one clone rammed his member into her gushing cunt, his knot locking them, as the other pushed his in between her immense breasts as she put the tip in her mouth and began sucking hungrily on it.

"Damn! Her tits are as soft as Tsunade-chan!" the Clone groaned as he felt Galatea suck more of his dick in her mouth while squeezed her breasts together around his dick, giving him an amazing tit-job as he felt his balls tighten.

"And she's just as tight as her too!" the other Clone grunted as he can feel the Blonde bombshell insides squeeze around his member as Crimson Chakra enveloped Galatea's body as she began growing and changing again.

"AAAAAAAaaaarrrrrrrrgggggggg!" the two clones groaned out they released a torrent of cum in her mouth and womb. After their release finished, Galatea surprised both of them by throwing the Clone on her chest off before flipping herself and the Clone still connected to her so that she was on top, her eyes filled with lust, as she pushed her chest into the clone under her face in between her gigantic cleavage as she began riding him again while the other Clone took in Galatea's sexier vixen body.

Galatea is now a 11ft10inch tall anthro Vixen covered with Blonde fur with an extremely sexy hourglass figure with a strong mix of muscular and curvy. Her breasts swelled from M-cups to P-cups that rivals Tsunade's in size and firmness while her Pink nipples started dripping milk. An extreme Muscle tone with strong and powerful arms and legs, tight abs, wide hips and a tight ass with her tail wagging happily.

Hearing the clone under Galatea groan as he release another torrent of seed deep in her as she purred while releasing her own juices on and around his cock before she began riding him for a third time. Seeing that she's trying to dominate him, the other Clone grabbed her by the hips and rammed his cock into her ass causing her to arch her back as she howled in pleasure.

"Sorry sexy, but Boss is the dominant one in this relationship." the Clone behind her growled as he reached and gave her breasts a hard squeeze as milk continued to squirt from her nipples as he kept fucking her ass.

"Arg! Fuck me! Fuck me more!" Galatea growled in pleasure as she kept squeezing the two members inside her trying to get them to cum.

"I... I can't feeeeelll... my baaalllllsssss!" the Clone under her hissed, feeling that she's trying to suck the life out of him like a Succubus does, through the balls.

"AAAAAAaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrgggggggg!" soon all three of them groaned out as they had their next orgasm with the two Clones releasing torrents of cum into her womb and ass, the cum in her womb fertilizing her eggs, as she release a gush of juices as the clone under her dispersed after having his balls sucked completely dried as Galatea rested a clawed hand on her stomach, filled with seed, before gazing over to the clone behind her with a gleam of lust in her eyes as she tightened her ass around his dick.

"Ready for more handsome?" she asked in a lustful tone. Before the Clone could answer, Galatea flipped him onto his back before slamming herself on his member, moaning as she felt his knot locked them as she began riding this Clone like she did the last one.

 **/Leslie/Livewire x Clone 5 Lemon/**

"OOOoooooh yeeeesssssss" Leslie moaned as she felt the Naruto Clone's tongue lick around her cunt. Wrapping her legs around his shoulders before she loudly moaned as she experienced her orgasm as the clone drank her juices as he felt the small sparks of electricity from her release.

Pulling his muzzle away from her lower lips, he decided to take a good look at the Lightning using Villainess as she got on her hands and knees as she began stroking his hard 18inches before popping the tip into her mouth and started her blow-job.

Leslie height is now 6ft8inches with whisker marks on her face and a look of lust and devotion in her slit pupil eyes. Her body gain a well balanced mix of athletic muscular and slim curves. Her breasts swelled into an H-cup, her waist is now slim with a flat toned stomach and long sexy legs with a Spiky Electric-Blue fox tail swaying happily over her toned ass.

Placing his hands behind her head, the Clone gave a loud groan in pleasure as he release a blast of cum into Livewire's mouth as she drank his seed while moaning happily with his dick still in her mouth as some dripped from her lips and onto her chest.

Lifting Leslie into his arms, the Clone positioned his member with her wet folds and pushed all the way into her as she moaned from the feeling of being filled as his knot locked them together as the two began kissing each other as they moved their hips together.

"Ooh ooh Master." Leslie softly moaned as the Clone gave her hips a squeeze while Crimson Chakra enveloped her body as she became more fox-like as they were approaching their orgasm while Leslie's pussy began sparking with electricity, causing the Clone to moan in pleasure.

"OOOOOOOOOooooooooohhhhhhhhh!" the two soon howl in pleasure with Leslie's electrified juices gushed around the Naruto Clone's member, causing him to shutter from the feel of sparks dancing on and around his member while he was releasing a large torrent of cum into her as he bit her on the right side of her neck, marking her as he Boss's mate.

After their releases finished, the Clone turned Leslie around as she placed her hands up against a nearby wall as he began fucking her from behind as he took a look over the transformed electric vixen.

Leslie is now a 8ft9inch tall anthro vixen covered with Electric-Blue fur as her tongue was hanging out of her muzzle as she was panting from the feeling of the Clone mating with her. Her body is now more curvy and muscular with large L-cup breasts, a tight toned stomach, wide hips with a toned ass and long sexy legs.

Reaching in front of her, the Clone began fondling her breasts causing the electric vixen to moan as she squeezed harder around the Clone's member as his thrusts became faster and harder.

"Get ready sexy, because I'm about to cum again." the Clone growled huskily in her ear as he continued to play with her massive mammals, causing her to lustfully moan before pulling him into a lust filled kiss.

"Then release. Release every last drop into me. Make a Mother of your children." Leslie purred as the two soon orgasm with her releasing a large gush of juices around his dick as he filled her womb to the brim with his seed as their mixed fluids dripped onto the floor under them.

 **/Faora-Ul x Clone 6 and 7 Lemon/**

Faora groaned as she got back up to her feet and noticed the remains of her bodysuit and gantlet on the floor. "I don't know what happened, but I'm loving new body." she said, tracing her hands over her larger curves, bulkier muscles and huge K-cup breasts. Giving her new rack a squeeze, she began moaning from the feeling as they're were now softer and firmer than before, as a Brown fox tail sway behind her.

Too busy feeling herself up, Faora didn't notice two Naruto clones sneaking up behind her. Remembering that she called their 'Boss' dumb, the two Clones let out small growls before pouncing on Faora, catching the Kryptonian Woman by surprise, and pinning her to the floor.

Positioning her on her hands and knees, with one Clone in front and the other behind her, the two Clones growled as the one behind her rammed his member into her cunt, causing Faora to arch her back as she released a loud moan, with his knot locking them as the Clone in front pushed his member into her mouth with his hands keeping her in place.

"Damn she's tight." the Clone behind her groan with his 'brother' grunting in agreement as Crimson Chakra enveloping Faora. "GGgggrrrrrrrr! It feels like she's growing tighter!" he groan out, feeling her insides squeezing hard around his member as his pace became faster and harder.

"GGGGGggggrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" both Clones growled out in orgasm with one releasing a huge burst down her throat and the other deep into her womb as her juices gushing out around his member while her moans of pleasure vibrated around the member in her mouth.

After their releases finished, both Clones were caught by surprise when Faora grabbed the Clone in front of her by his torso and threw him up into the air before leering at the Clone behind her, her eyes clouded with primal lust as a lusty grin appeared on her face, and locking her legs around his waist in a scissor hold before flipping him so they were both in a scissoring position as the Clone that was thrown in the air landed in between them where they're still connected because of his knot.

Grabbing a hold of his member, the Clone let out groans of pleasure while she began stroking him so he became hard again as the two look at the newly transformed Vixen.

Faora's height increased to 11ft8inches as she continued stroking the member in her clawed hand while licking her muzzle lustfully. Her body, now covered in Brown fur, is now as muscular and sexy as Tsunade's when she became one of his vixens with massive N-cup breasts, tight and toned waist with hard 6pack abs, wide hips with a sexy tight ass connected to long, sexy powerful legs as she soon began rocking her hips against the Clone she was connected.

"More, give me more cum." Faroa said huskily while squeezing on the cock in her hand as her stroking became faster. A few minutes later the Clone let out a deep groan as he came hard, covering her face and chest with his seed.

Letting out a low growl, he grabbed Faroa's shoulders before pulling her closer allowing the other Clone to lock his legs around her waist as they continue thrusting against each other. Gripping her large furry breasts, he rammed his hard length in-between her soft mound and began moving them up and down his length as she popped the tip in her mouth, her tongue licking around it as she started sucking.

"GGGGGggggrrrrrrr! Oh Kami this feels amazing!" the Clone growled in lust, enjoying the combination tit and blow-job as him and his fellow clone were feeling their release approaching.

"GGGGGGGGRRRRRAAAAAAAAA!" the two let out loud groans of pleasure as they release large burst of cum, the first releasing in her mouth before pulling out releasing the rest of his load over her hair, face and breasts while the other released bursts into her womb as her pussy squeezed hard around him as her juices gushed out of her. After a few moments their orgasms finished as their mixed fluids flowed on the floor under them.

 **/Siobhan/Silver Banshee x Clone 8 Lemon/**

"OOOOOoooooohhhhhhhh!" Siobhan let out a loud moan as she felt the Clone's tongue licked roughly inside her folds with her legs around his shoulders as she continue to feel her new body.

Siobhan's height has grown to 8ft8inches with her long Silver-White hair looking feral. Her body now has the same muscular and curvy figure as Ino with her breasts being M-cups with her nipples hardening, a flat toned stomach with a light 6pack, wide hips with a nice curvy ass connected to long sexy legs with a fluffy Silver-White fox tail swaying under her.

"AAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Siobhan cried in pleasure as she experienced her orgasm while the Clone drank the juices gushing from her folds. After her orgasm finished, she began panting trying to catch her breath while the clone climbed on top of her as he position the tip of his member against her wet pussy.

"Get ready you sexy Banshee." the Clone said huskily, rubbing the tip of his member into her folds, causing her to moan cutely as she felt him bump against her hymen. "Because I'm about to mate you **_VERY_** hard." he whispered into her ear before pushing his member all the way in, quickly pulling her into a kiss to prevent her from releasing a loud wail that would cause to museum to collapse in on itself as his member broke her hymen, as his knot locked them together. Giving her some time get use to his size before slowly thrusting as Crimson Chakra envelop her body.

Moving his muzzle from her lips down to her breasts, the Clone began licking her growing mounds before popping her right nipple into his mouth and started sucking as Silver-White fur began spouting all over her.

"Geeettt... reeeaaady you... ssssssexy Bansssheeeee! I'm... about toooooo cum!" the Clone groaned out as he felt his balls tighten as Siobhan wrapped her canine-like legs around his waist to push him deeper into her.

"Inside! Cum deep inside me! Fill me with your seed and make me pregnant!" she cried in pleasure, since her Uncle didn't want her to become leader of her family clan because she was a woman, she still want to have children.

"AAAAAAAAaaaaaarrrrrrrgggggggg!" the two cried out as their orgasms hit hard with Siobhan's walls squeezing hard around the Naruto Clone's member, her juices gushing out of her like a flash flood, while he released bursts after bursts of his seed deep into her womb, fertilizing her eggs with his kits, as some overflowed and leaked out of her pussy.

After a few minutes until their orgasms finished, the clone quickly bit her on the right side of her neck to mark her as his Boss's mate before taking a look at the transformed Vixen.

Siobhan is now a 11ft7inch tall anthro Vixen covered with Silver-White fur, which was matted to her from the sweat of their love making. Her body now has a slim muscular built with large P-cup breasts, a tightly toned stomach, curvy hips with a toned ass and long slimming legs.

Taking a few moment to catch her breath, she gasp as the Clone turned her around so she was on her hands and knees. Looking over her shoulders she saw her Mate/Master giving her a fox-like grin as he massage her hips.

"Ready for another round sexy." he said huskily as he felt her tail wrap around his waist while grinding her pussy and ass against his pelvis as he saw her eyes full of lust with a seductive grin on her face. Seeing that she was 'saying' yes, he began thrusting into her once again while his mate let out cute, sexy moans that made him increase his pace.

 **/Original Naruto x Rosalina Lemon/**

While all eight of his Clones were attending to the six women his Chakra slept into, his attention was on his sexy Blonde mate from the Mario World as he played with her massive N-cups from behind as he trailed kisses around her neck and collarbone while Rosalina rubbed her drippy pussy on his hardened cock while releasing cute moans.

"Ready my sexy Magician?" Naruto asked, placing his hand on her hips, lifting her up so he can position his dick with her folds. "Always you foxy stud." Rosalina purred before moaning as he pushed himself into her and began thrusting as his knot locked them together.

"OOOOOOOOoooooohhhhhh, keep going my Alpha. Keep making love to your Vixen." Rosaline moaned lustfully as Naruto reached from behind and gave her breasts a squeeze, increasing her pleasure while nuzzling her neck.

"MMMMMMmmmmmmmm, you're just as tight as you were the night I brought you back to the Den." Naruto said huskily, increasing his pace as he felt her insides tighten.

It wasn't long until both Blondes felt their release approaching "GGGGGGGGGGGrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" the two soon growled as they both soon had their orgasm, with Naruto releasing a flood of his cum into her while Rosalina release a flood of her juices down on his member. After their release finished, the two took a moment to catch their breath before sharing a kiss with each other.

"MMMMMMMmmmmmm, that was wonderful my Alpha." Rosalina purred while nuzzling against Naruto. "You're welcome Rosa... GGGGGggggrrrrrrrrrrr!" he tried saying until he got the memory of a Clone that disbursed from mating with Galatea, the memory he got causing him groan as he had another orgasm.

"AAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Rosalina howled as her eyes widen from his sudden orgasm that triggered another one from her. Looking down, she saw that her Mate and Alpha was cumming so much that her stomach was swelling from the amount he's putting in her.

"S-s-sorry... 'pant' about... 'pant' that Rosa-chan." Naruto panted as his balls finished releasing his seed, making her look like she's 8 months pregnant with triplets.

"Don't... 'pant' don't worry about it Naruto-sama." Rosalina panted before placing a hand on her swollen belly. _'I wonder if this got me pregnant?'_ she thought, smiling as an image of twin baby kits with the same Blonde fur as hers and her Alpha nursing on her immense breasts appeared in her mind. Unknown to both of them that's exactly what happened.

 **/Orgy Lemons Over/**

After waiting for his knot to deflate, Naruto slowly pulled out causing Rosalina to moan as their mixed fluids leaked out of her folds, her stomach returning to normal. Sharing another passionate kiss, both Blonde Werefoxes looked over to where the other six women and his clones are at.

Seeing and hearing them all give out another cry of pleasure as they all had another orgasm. After their releases finished with all of them passing out, while his Clones disbursed with their memories causing him to loudly groan while releasing a powerful burst of cum over the Museum floor causing him to fall on his back, his member gushing his seed out like a fire hygiene for a few minutes before his release finally finished.

"Oh... oh damn." Naruto panted as Rosalina began licking his member clean of his cum. Making a few hand signs, Naruto, Rosalina and his new vixens disappeared back to his Den, leaving behind a messy Museum room before the seals he placed around the area began cleaning and repairing itself, making it look like nothing ever happened.

 **/ / / / /**

 **And there it is everyone. Sorry it took so long but I had the Finals, Graduation and other things going on as well as my computer being messed up.**

 **Anyway, looks like Naruto's pack just keeps growing and growing. See you all next time on "Primal Lust".**


	5. AN: Rewrite

**Hey Everyone, Poke'boy24 here with some news.**

 **I've decided to Rewrite Primal Lust.**

 **Now the reason for this is that I've lost the plot a little so I'm doing a whole new version with a different route.**

 **The Rewrite will be up somewhere in October so stay on a look out.**

 **Also thank you to everyone who have Favorite/Followed this Story and I hope you'll all like the New Version once it's up.**

 **Thank you all for reading, and I'll see you all next time.**


	6. An: Rewrite's Up

**Hey Everyone, Poke'boy24 letting you all know the Rewrite is up.**

 **The Rewrite is different as Naruto, Banished after the Invasion, gets stranded on a deserted Island where he finds an old abandoned lab.**

 **Years later a Resorts opened up and there had been reports of disappearances...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **... What's going on at this Resort?**

 **Read the Rewrite to find out.**

 **Contains: Anthropomorpic Creature Transformation, Lemons, Character Deaths, Female Muscle Growth, Hourglass Expansion, Bashing, and Dark Naruto x Harem.**


End file.
